


Чего хотят женщины

by Mister_Key, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Group Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2020/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2020
Summary: Попробуйте довести до изнеможения суперсолдата и заставить гения забыть о формулах и чертежах. Но Пегги Картер и Пеппер Поттс не боятся трудностей!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter/Pepper Potts, Peggy Carter/Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Чего хотят женщины

— А она тут что делает? — негодующе поинтересовался Тони. Он был в поддоспешнике, почти не спал трое суток и явно временами выпадал из реальности — впрочем, как раз это Пеппер намеревалась изменить, и очень скоро. — Нат?

— Старк, — в тон ему отозвалась Наташа. — Сделай вид, что меня тут нет. Из вежливости.

Тони повернулся к Пеппер и уставился на нее так, как нижнему определенно не подобало смотреть на домессу. С вызовом, вопросом и даже, кажется, претензией.

— Наташа попросила посмотреть, — просто сказала Пеппер. — Если ты категорически против...

— Конечно, я категорически против! — взорвался Тони. — Сперва она, потом Ник, потом на весь ЩИТ придется заказывать билеты! Я что, шоу Цирка дю Солей?

— Для цирка тебе не хватает блесток и перьев, — послышалось от двери. — Тони, мы же договаривались, и ты согласился.

В дверях стояла Пегги, уже затянутая в любимый черный корсет и сапоги-чулки. Густо подведенные глаза смотрели на Тони с опасным прищуром.

— Договаривались? Когда?

— Два дня назад. Правда, ты в этот момент был в мастерской и, подозреваю, согласился бы на что угодно, лишь бы от тебя отстали.

Стив приблизился и встал рядом. Он был в простой белой футболке, серых спортивных брюках и босиком, и именно это почему-то ударило Тони в голову и в пах. Ему стало горячо, тесно в собственной коже, и присутствие Нат немедленно отошло на задний план.

— Наташа никому не скажет ни слова, — сказала Пеппер. Уверенность в ее голосе дорогого стоила; Тони знал эти интонации, они звучали всякий раз, как какой-нибудь зарвавшийся инвестор... неважно. Рядом со Стивом он вообще с трудом соображал связно.

— Ладно, меня вы, допустим, застали врасплох. Но Стива-то нет!

— Я не против. — Стив шагнул вперед и обнял Тони. Как всегда, сделалось жарко, спокойно и так счастливо, что сердце затрепыхалось в груди самозабвенной весенней птахой. — Мы не делаем ничего такого, чего стоило бы стыдиться, верно?

— Но это… наше, — тихо возразил Тони. — Не напоказ.

— Думаю, Нат никому из нас не чужая. И потом, это очень красиво, — сказала Пегги. — Нам с Пеп хочется иногда похвастаться.

С этим Тони был согласен. Во время сцен Стив был красив совершенно особенной красотой: острой, обнаженной, беззащитной и абсолютно не стесняющейся себя. Пеппер просто была собой, а вот Пегги преображалась тоже: становилась жадной, хищной, смертоносной и властной. Стив начинал плыть при одном взгляде на ее пылающие глаза и сжатые ярко-красные губы.

— Если ты не хочешь, я скажу "нет", и Пегги прислушается. — Стив обнял его и провел по волосам — ласка, от которой Тони каждый раз шалел и растекался в блаженное ничто. — Верно, Пегги?

Та кивнула и с деланным равнодушием отвела глаза, ожидая решения Тони. Тот коснулся Стива, погладил его ладонь и тихо уточнил:

— Тебя заводит? То, что она тут?

Стив вынужден был кивнуть: лгать он ненавидел, а в личном еще и не умел.

— Ладно, — ответил Тони. — Ладно, хорошо. Только смотреть, руками не трогать.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, Старк, — лениво протянула Наташа, но по ее голосу Тони слышал: она увидела границы и ни за что их не переступит.

— Значит, договорились? — уточнила Пеппер, дождалась ответного кивка, а потом подошла к Тони, сгребла в горсть волосы у него на затылке и властно поцеловала в губы. — Расстегни мою блузку, Тони. Медленно. Теперь юбку. Хорошо. Аккуратно положи на стул и возвращайся.

Пеппер не любила кожу, поэтому под офисным костюмом на ней был кружевной комбидресс — кроваво-красный, с черными атласными лентами. Тони часто приходилось развязывать их зубами.

— Теперь снимай свой поддоспешник и все, что под ним.

— Под ним ничего нет, — пробормотал Стив, и Пегги хищно и счастливо улыбнулась, длинными ногтями прочертила полосу у него на шее, зацепила футболку, потянула вверх.

— Ошибаешься, милый. Смотри.

Стив переводил взгляд от нее, ослепительной в корсете, к Тони, растянувшему поддоспешник. Обнажились плечи, грудь, поджарый смуглый живот с дорожкой волос — Стив сглотнул набежавшую голодную слюну, — а под ним...

— Ох господи боже.

— Я знала, что тебе понравится. — Пегги развернула его к себе спиной, снова прошлась ногтями по груди, по ареолам, оставляя розовые следы, ущипнула за сосок. Стив даже не вздрогнул: он не мог оторвать глаз от Тони. Тот почувствовал, поднял голову и усмехнулся, смущенно и горделиво.

— Я тоже знал, — сказал он. Красные стринги прижимали его член к животу, не скрывая ничего, и красные чулки на подвязках облегали ноги так, что Стив, будь его воля, зацеловал бы каждый сантиметр. Может быть, если он будет очень хорошим, Пегги позволит…

— Нет, милый, — отозвалась та, будто прочитав его мысли. — Время для сладкого еще не пришло. Раздевайся и становись на колени.

— Тони, — Пеппер потянулась, выгнулась и встряхнула волосами, — в спальне на столике коробка — принеси ее, пожалуйста. А то, что рядом с коробкой — для тебя.

Тони немедленно двинулся из комнаты прочь, и Стив не мог насмотреться на то, как напрягаются бедра под алым нейлоном, а стринги, оказавшиеся джоками, полностью открывают жадному взгляду соблазнительную задницу.

Ладонь Пегги спустилась по животу к паху, совсем не ласково сдавила мошонку, и Стив торопливо потянул брюки вниз, отбросил их в сторону вместе с футболкой и опустился на колени, широко разведя ноги в стороны. Пегги любила иметь постоянный доступ к любой части его тела.

Наташа, о которой Стив совершенно забыл, молча взяла со столика бокал с вином, глотнула, смачивая пересохшее горло, и с тем же пристальным вниманием уставилась на то, как Пегги гладит, пошлепывает, щипает и снова гладит зад Стива, его бедра, мошонку и торчащий член.

— А ты у нас мальчик с секретом, правда? — довольно сказала Пегги, погладив скользкий от смазки вход. — Подготовился. Я это очень одобряю, Стив. Дай это сюда.

Последнее относилось к Тони, вернувшемуся из спальни. Он шел медленно, делая каждый шаг так, словно ступал по хрусталю, и Стив знал, что это значит. То, что было рядом с коробкой, теперь явно было внутри самого Тони — длинное, твердое, Пеппер обожала высокотехнологичные штучки...

— Не завидуй, — в ухо ему шепнула Пегги. — Тебе достанется не меньше.

Стив знал, что ему достанется с избытком. Пегги никогда его не щадила, за что Стив был ей страстно благодарен. Она умела доводить его до края, отступать обратно, толкать к пропасти снова, до тех пор, пока даже суперсолдатская сыворотка не давала сбой. А потом Тони… По телу прошелся сладкий спазм, и Стив поспешно затолкал опасные мысли подальше. Еще не время.

Острая боль пронзила левый сосок. Пока Стив мечтал, Пегги достала серебристые зажимы с грузиками и теперь пристраивала их Стиву на грудь.

— Ты ведь знаешь, как я люблю, когда твои соски красные и припухшие? И губы тоже. Про дырку и говорить нечего. Ты ведь постараешься сегодня, правда? Поработаешь ротиком? А уж твоей дыркой я займусь сама.

— Да, Пегги, спасибо, — выдавил Стив.

— Пеп, — позвала Пегги, — хочешь, чтобы он тебя полизал? Или пусть сперва потрудится над Тони?

— Тони, — ответила Пеп. — Но надо принять меры, чтобы веселье не кончилось слишком быстро.

Послышался щелчок и стон. Стив и не оборачиваясь знал, что Пеппер защелкнула на Тони двойное кольцо: одна петля шла вокруг основания члена, другая перетягивала яйца, надежно запирая оргазм внутри.

Кольцо было не из вибраниума, хотя Стиву порой казалось, что никакой металл не выдержал бы; Тони сам его заглаживал, что-то в нем улучшал. Стив снял бы это кольцо зубами, если бы можно было, он бы...

— Иди, иди к нему, можно, — перехватив его голодный взгляд, разрешила Пегги. Лицо у нее было ночное, темно-алые губы сложились в небрежную улыбку, глаза горели. — Вылижи как следует, я хочу, чтобы он кричал.

— Да, я тоже, — осипшим от острого приступа желания сказал Стив. — Спасибо, Пег.

— Что-что? — опасно прищурилась Пегги.

— Благодарю вас, мэм.

— Так-то лучше.

Подниматься было нельзя, Стив знал это и без приказа, и потому двинулся к Тони на четвереньках. Тот лежал на спине у кресла Пеппер, которая поставила одну ногу в устрашающе высокой шпильке Тони на грудь. В руке Пеп крутила маленький пульт, и Стив знал, что это — от той игрушки, которая сейчас мучает Тони изнутри. Нажатие кнопки — и Тони задрожал, стиснулся, коротко и хрипло простонал. Шпилька прижала его к полу.

— Лежи смирно, — приказала Пеппер. — Стив, сперва оближешь ему член и яйца, потом полижешь дырку, потом возьмешь в горло. Без рук!

Стив кивнул и потянулся к болезненно тугому члену. Крупная шелковая головка скользнула на язык, Стив слизнул выступившую соленую каплю и повел языком к кольцу серебристого металла. Без рук было трудно: приходилось напрягаться, удерживая равновесие, грузики тянули и дергали за соски, но Тони стонал так, что о неудобствах собственного тела Стив забыл сразу. Пеп снова щелкнула, и Стив почувствовал пульсирующую дрожь. Тони задрал ноги, и Стив лизнул тугое сжатое отверстие. Здесь вибрация чувствовалась острее, мучительнее.

Пеп нажала мыском туфли Тони на сосок, и тот закричал.

Стив трахал Тони языком, мечтая заменить его пальцами, членом, чем угодно, потому что Тони явно было мало. Он извивался, пытался подмахивать, шире разводил колени, но они оба знали — слишком рано. Игрушка внутри терлась о простату, дразня и не давая облегчения, меняла ритм и амплитуду, и Тони принялся тихонько хныкать.

— Надо же, какой чувствительный, — сказала Наташа откуда-то издалека.

Тони ее, кажется, не услышал, зато услышал Стив, и его обдало жаром с ног до головы. Стыд пополам с возбуждением, ревность, удовольствие — все смешалось в один шипастый шар, прокатившийся по пищеводу. Тони и правда был очень отзывчивым, когда отпускал себя и позволял себе чувствовать. Стив осторожно втянул в рот одно яичко, потом другое, добился задушенного стона, а после наделся горлом на изнывающий член.

Тони рассказывал ему, как это ощущается: мучительное желание кончить, когда хочется вывернуться наизнанку, лишь бы достичь разрядки — и сводящая с ума невозможность получить желаемое. Тони дрожал под ним, толкался бедрами вверх, и Стив расслабился, насколько позволяла неудобная поза, позволив ему трахать себя в горло.

— Довольно, — произнесла Пеппер. — Стив, вернись к Пегги. Тони, тебе надо сменить игрушку. Возьми номер четыре и сделай так, чтобы всем было хорошо видно.

Стив разогнулся и почувствовал, как ноют напряженные мышцы и пульсирует в паху. Он пополз к Пегги, которая ждала его, похлопывая по сапогу розгой.

Она коснулась кончиком розги его подбородка, заставила поднять голову и чуть расставила ноги.

— Можешь поцеловать. Один раз.

Стив вмялся в ее пах губами, втянул соленый женский запах, целовал, не отрываясь, на сколько хватило дыхания. Белье на Пегги было сплошь мокрое — еще бы — но рука с розгой не дрожала, и голос, когда она заговорила снова, не дрожал тоже:

— Хорошо, Стив. Повернись к Тони и смотри, я разрешаю.

Стив даже не сразу смог поблагодарить — новый сладкий спазм пронзил его тело.

— Можешь кончить, — почти ласково сказала Пегги. — Я же знаю, как тебе трудно видеть его таким. Раскрытым, горячим, изнемогающим. Как сжимается его дырка, как он извивается... а как стонет!

Стив и сам уже готов был извиваться и стонать, но каким-то чудом еще держался: он знал, что Пегги ничего не позволяет просто так. Яйца подобрались, член пульсировал, хотелось только одного: добраться до Тони, распяленного на полу и медленно вставляющего в себя игрушку, отбросить дурацкий дилдо, вогнать самому...

— Стив?

— Да, мэм?

— Ты меня совсем не слушаешь, — сказала Пегги, и резкая боль прошила его спину. Розга свистнула снова, и он стиснул зубы. — Если я говорю, что ты _можешь_ кончить, это означает — что?

— Что я... должен. — Стив облизал пересохшие губы. — Мэм.

— Вот именно. Без рук! — быстро добавила Пегги. — Ты справишься. Просто смотри на него, он бы сейчас все отдал, чтобы кончить, но нет, ему нельзя.

— Да, — выдохнул Стив. Он не пытался коснуться себя, он смотрел на Тони. Пеппер убрала шпильку с его груди и короткими тычками острого туфельного носка заставила Тони лечь так, чтобы раскрытый пах и разведенные колени были видны с ошеломляющей, фотографической четкостью. Член торчал, темный от прилившей крови, блестела влажная головка, вкус которой все еще стоял у Стива на языке, оттянутые кольцом яйца припухли, и ниже, там, где короткие мягкие волоски казались угольной штриховкой, все блестело и напрягалось, растянутое. Игрушка была не такой уж крупной, без наворотов, простой металл отливал серебром и едва заметно вибрировал, но каково сейчас Тони, Стив представлял себе прекрасно. Пегги однажды оставила его с такой игрушкой и связанными руками на несколько часов, и он едва не умер, а Тони, запертый напротив, за это же время ухитрился чуть ли не голыми руками разобрать укрепленный прозрачный пластик и добрался-таки вовремя, накрыл ртом...

Одного этого воспоминания — нестерпимо горячий мягкий рот на его окаменевшем члене, влажные глаза Тони и его сбитые пальцы — хватило, чтобы Стива выгнуло оргазмом, и, точно по команде, блестящий металл скользнул в Тони по самую рукоять.

— Хорошо, — сказала Пегги. — Теперь слушай внимательно, Стив. Тебе потребовалось двадцать секунд, чтобы выполнить мой приказ. Это значит — двадцать ударов. Будешь считать. Потом… потом я тебя трахну. Выебу, Стив. До трех оргазмов. _Моих_ оргазмов, если ты не понял. Тони в это время будет тебе отсасывать.

Стив застонал.

— Ты вот так просто разрешаешь ему кончать? — хрипло поинтересовалась Нат.

— Объясни, — приказала Пегги Стиву.

— Если я кончаю в то время, как дилдо находится у меня внутри, оно увеличивается в размерах.

— Отличная штука. — Нат еще раз отхлебнула из бокала. — Старк собирал?

— Он понимает толк в таких вещах, — согласилась Пегги. — Стив, я жду.

Стив опустился на четвереньки спиной к Пег и опустился грудью на пол. Зажимы неприятно проскребли по полу.

— Колени шире, — приказала Пегги. — Еще. Задницу выше.

Жгучий удар обрушился на ягодицы без дальнейших предупреждений. У Пегги была крепкая рука, и Стив готовился прочувствовать каждый из оставшихся девятнадцати ударов. Судя по позе, в которую поставила его Пегги, сегодня она собиралась ограничиться его задницей.

Не так уж плохо: когда у Пегги было настроение заняться его спиной или нежными местами под коленями, было гораздо тяжелей. Сидеть, не подавая виду и не морщась, на напоротой красной заднице, еще чувствуя жжение и жар, Стив уже давно научился.

— Один. Благодарю вас, мэм.

— А ты неплохо его выучила, — прокомментировала Наташа. — Люблю мужчин, умеющих подчиняться приказам.

— Стиву это нравится. — Пегги отвесила ему еще удар. Тони заработал рукой чаще, силясь добраться до оргазма, и застонал, понимая, что это невозможно. — Мальчикам порой нужно расслабляться. Ни за что не отвечать... Стив?

— Два, мэм...

— Еще раз так задержишься, и я ударю тебя по дырке, — ласково предупредила Пегги. — Целюсь я хорошо, ты знаешь.

После пятого удара Стив впал в какое-то подобие транса, знакомое ему и привычно-успокаивающее. Розга взлетала и впивалась в его зад, тяжелый взгляд Пегги отмечал каждую новую полоску, Тони, вскидывая бедра и бешено работая дилдо, стонал все громче, а Пеппер длинными ногтями терзала, выкручивая, его соски. Стив не думал ни о чем, не стыдился ничего, он даже вряд ли полностью был собой-обычным, он словно плыл куда-то в жарком мареве, и удары не давали пропасть в нем окончательно, а словно сшивали его с привычной реальностью. Потом собственный голос со стороны произнес:

— Двадцать, мэм!

И Пегги прижалась к нему, больно и восхитительно, на анус надавило теплым металлом, заставив Стива всхлипнуть.

— Тони, — позвал он. Тот каким-то чудом услышал, вынырнул из беспамятства, умоляюще поглядел на Пеппер, и та усмехнулась и кивком разрешила — вперед. Тони так и пополз, дрожа на каждом движении, серебристый хвостик-кольцо качался между его ягодицами, металл нажал на Стива жестче, пропихиваясь внутрь, но застонал он не от растяжения, а от того, как восхитительно ощущался рот Тони, обхвативший его член.

— Тони, — еще раз выдохнул Стив, но ладонь Пегги, опустившаяся на выпоротую задницу, заставила его замолчать.

— Соси хорошенько, Тони, не жалей его, — предупредила Пег. — Иначе ему станет горячо.

Дилдо вошел в Стива до конца, и Пегги сразу взяла жесткий, быстрый ритм. Обычно она любила начинать медленнее, дразня кончиком у входа и мало-помалу усиливая нажим. Стив подумал, что, наверное, Пегги уже кончила разок. И Пеппер тоже, иначе Тони бы сейчас не принимал его член, а вылизывал Пеппер. Может быть, они даже развлекались втроем с Наташей, разогреваясь для шоу. Стив представил себе эту картинку: Пегги трахает Пеппер пальцами, а Наташа мнет и тискает пышную грудь Пег — и он выплеснулся прямо Тони в рот. Дернулся неловко, капли попали на лицо, испачкали бородку. Дилдо внутри немедленно прибавил в объеме, но Пег не стала давать ему время привыкнуть.

— Хорошая мысль, — мурлыкнула она. — Кончай ему на лицо. Мне нравится, когда он перемазан в сперме.

Пег ускорила движения, больно проехалась кожаным краем корсета по горящим ягодицам — и замерла на мгновение. Первый оргазм. Ему придется постараться, чтобы добиться еще двух.

Пояс для Пег тоже собирал Тони — Стив знал, что с обратной стороны силиконовые вкладки нежно стимулируют клитор, а искусственный член домесса может выдвигать и убирать по желанию. Но, кажется, Пег не собиралась облегчать ему задачу.

— Давай, детка, покрути задницей, — приказала она. — Покажи, как тебе нравится, что тебя ебут как сучку.

Стив застонал, прогнулся и принялся подмахивать безжалостным толчкам.

— Пеп, — позвала Пегги, — иди к нам.

Высоченные шпильки остановились прямо перед Стивом.

— Пусть ляжет на спину, — сказала Пеп. — Хочу его язык.

— Все для тебя, дорогая. Стив, ты слышал? Перевернись.

Теперь Стив оказался на спине, Пеппер опустилась над ним на колени, так что ему приходилось немного приподнимать голову, чтобы дотянуться до нее. Она тоже была вся мокрая, и слава богу, что ее комбидресс расстегивался снизу. Стив неловкими пальцами раздвинул кружево в стороны и провел языком по горячим складкам. Пегги закинула одну ногу Стива себе на плечо и потянулась к Пеп за поцелуем. Стив ничего не видел, но скоро рот Тони вернулся туда, где был нужен Стиву больше всего.

— О, ты бы его видел, Стив, — рассмеялась Пеппер. — Так жадно глотает твой член, так крутит задницей, будто умоляет, чтобы и его выебали тоже.

Она слегка приподнялась и что-то сделала, отчего Тони подавился воздухом.

— Не получается кончить, да? Бедный Тони. — Сочувствие в голосе Пеппер было насквозь фальшивым. Стив знал, что она обожала держать Тони на грани, иногда не позволяя кончать по нескольку дней. — Но раз в тебе все равно торчит эта игрушка, глупо было бы не воспользоваться, верно?

Тони всхлипнул, тяжело сглотнул, и Стив понял, что Пеп увеличила вибрацию. В этот момент Пегги схватила один из зажимов, про которые он напрочь забыл, и сдернула его. Белая слепящая боль впилась в левый сосок, и Стив кончил снова, скуля и задыхаясь.

Умный механизм внутри услужливо раздвинулся снова, и Стив вскрикнул, не сдержавшись. Тони, точно эхо, вскрикнул тоже, его рот обжигал, язык метался и дрожал у Стива на члене, а сам он точно так же судорожно и быстро лизал Пеппер, соленую и сладкую в рыжих подстриженных завитках, трахал языком, мечтая только об одном: чтобы их с Тони домессы позволили им... о господи, господи...

— Он плачет, Пег. — Пеппер втянула воздух сквозь зубы, и Стив поймал ее клитор, всосал, проводя по крошечному комочку плоти языком и чувствуя, как она дрожит и кончает ему в рот. — Ты... о-о-о-о... не слишком?..

— В самый раз, Пеп, верь мне.

— Плачет? — с любопытством спросила Наташа. Он подошла ближе, и ее темный нечитаемый взгляд впился в Стива. — С ума сойти. Ему идет.

Вспотевшая и раскрасневшаяся, Пег кивнула, усмехнулась хищно и сдернула второй зажим. Новая волна боли накрыла Стива, и он поплыл. Стив не знал, сколько прошло времени и сколько раз кончил он сам. В его мире остались только размеренные толчки, бередящие натруженное нутро, ноющие яйца и неясная жажда. Ему хотелось чего-то — так отчаянно хотелось, — но он не мог вспомнить, чего именно.

Растяжение в заднице стало почти нестерпимым, и тогда он услышал голос Пег:

— Ох, Стив, ты бы видел, какой ты сейчас растянутый. Эта штука стала просто огромной. Мне кажется, когда я ее вытащу, в тебя спокойно можно будет засунуть кулак, настолько растянулась твоя дырка. Она такая красная, знаешь? Красная, припухшая, просто идеальная. Очень… рабочая. Ты бы хотел, чтобы я трахнула тебя рукой? У тебя, наверное, все натерто внутри, правда? Но ты бы все равно попросил меня засунуть в тебя кулак. Я бы натянула тебя, как перчатку, а ты бы дрожал, плакал и позволял мне. Смог бы ты кончить для меня еще разок, Стив? Давай, я так близко, ну же… Боюсь, когда Тони будет тебя дотрахивать, нам придется разрешить ему запихнуть в тебя еще одно дилдо вместе со своим членом, иначе…

Стив взвыл, сухой спазм скрутил его, как тряпку, и в этот момент Пегги впилась ногтями в его ягодицы и замерла, наслаждаясь заслуженным третьим оргазмом.

Стива трясло от ощущений и подступающей усталости, он всхлипнул, ощупью нашел Тони — тот весь был раскаленный и дрожащий, как металл под ударами молота, — сжал метнувшуюся к нему ладонь. Тони вцепился в него, как в соломинку, ткнулся губами в мокрую от пота шею, выдохнул хрипло, почти беззвучно:

— Я больше не могу, Стив, не могу... мне так нужно. Так хочется...

Стив накрыл его рот своим, не дожидаясь и не спрашивая разрешений. Горьковатый, самый сладкий в мире — он мог бы целовать Тони всю жизнь, не отрываясь, и не соскучиться. Тони извивался рядом с ним, вжимаясь теплым металлом и раскаленной плотью, бессильно царапал ногтями плечи, и Стив не выдержал, вскинулся, поймал взглядом Пегги — та самозабвенно целовала Пеппер, запустив пальцы ей между ног — и хрипло, громко потребовал:

— Пег. Смотри на нас. Ваша очередь.

Нат удивленно выдохнула что-то невразумительное, но Пегги послушалась, оторвалась от вспухших губ Пеппер в размазанной помаде, облизнулась, как кошка, сказала почти лениво:

— Как скажешь, Стив. Сними с него это безобразие и дай. Сделай, чтоб было сладко.

У Стива тряслись пальцы, когда он расщелкивал на Тони кольцо. Тот вскрикивал от каждого прикосновения, тянулся к нему, пытался не то поцеловать, не то кончить на месте, но у Стива еще оставалась капля самообладания — впрочем, очень быстро испарявшаяся, — и он прижал Тони к полу, выдохнув:

— Еще секунду, Тони, честное слово, потерпи немного, совсем чуть-чуть...

Тони открыл совершенно черные от разъехавшихся зрачков глаза и слабо застонал, обещая сделать как Стив просит. Стив оседлал его, уперся коленями по обе стороны бедер, опустился на перевозбужденный член и тут же понял, что в чем-то Пег права: его слишком сильно растянули, Тони не сможет...

Две обжигающие, сильные ладони впились в его бедра и рванули на себя. И еще. И еще.

— Стив, — выдыхал Тони, уже явно не соображая ничего. — Стив. Стив. Пожалуйста.

— Обожаю, когда они такие, — негромко сказала Пегги, и Стив перестал ее слышать, перестал воспринимать вообще все, кроме Тони. Тот трахал его отчаянно-быстро, перевозбуждение заперло оргазм надежнее всякого кольца, а Стива уже потряхивало — пока еще не оргазмом, а новым приступом возбуждения просто от того, как самозабвенно Тони ему загонял. Как он выглядел — мокрый от пота, смуглый, соленый, жилистый, оскаленный и вожделенный. Готовый на все для него, Стива.

— Стив, ты такой… так горячо внутри… ты даже не представляешь, как…

Стив попытался сжаться, чтобы сделать Тони хорошо, но кажется, это было не нужно. Каждое движение заставляло гореть все нервные окончания в теле, все натертое, опухшее, усталое зажигалось новым вожделением — ради Тони, ради него одного. Он приник к ярким искусанным губам, Тони закричал прямо ему в рот, стиснул в стальном объятии, и они оба упали в перевернутое небо.

Через пару вечностей Стив пришел в себя. Тони лежал под ним сломанной куклой с таким счастливым выражением на лице, которое Стив видел… да ладно, видел, конечно, но редко, и каждое такое воспоминание было драгоценностью.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он в никуда, и его услышали.

— Идите спать, мальчики, — расслаблено и счастливо сказала Пеп. — У Тони завтра встреча после обеда, а до того…

— Спасибо, — еще раз сказал Стив, теперь точно зная, кого и за что благодарит. Он с трудом встал с пола, поднял Тони на руки и понес его в спальню.

— Ты обещал на завтрак блинчики, — напомнила Пегги, и ее голос был таким, что Стив чуть было не решил остаться. Но потом посмотрел на Тони — и двинулся к лестнице.

Пеппер проводила его взглядом и вновь повернулась к Пегги. Та, покусывая нижнюю губу, рассеянно смотрела Стиву вслед.

— Как он его любит, поразительно, — пробормотала она, и Пеппер не стала спрашивать, о ком именно она говорит — ясно было, что об обоих. — Ну что, Наташа, тебе хватило?

— Вполне, — отозвалась та. — Нестандартные у вас отношения, конечно.

— Ничего нестандартного. — Пеппер пожала плечами. — Стив любит Тони. Тони любит Стива. Мы с Пегги... — Она порозовела. — Словом, тоже все в порядке.

Пегги, улыбаясь, поцеловала ее, оставив смазанный карминный след, и повернулась к Наташе.

— Я, в общем, догадываюсь, отчего тебя так заинтересовала наша личная жизнь, — сказала она. — Будь с ним пожестче, Нат, бруклинским парням из сороковых это нравится.

— Современным гениям с Манхэттена тоже, — прибавила Пеппер, и они рассмеялись, все втроем.

Наташа распрощалась с Пеппер, звонко расцеловалась с Пегги и отправилась по делам. Долго выбирать наряд ей не пришлось, высокие каблуки и кожаный кэтсьют подходил идеально. Чуть дольше пришлось выбирать игрушки — ее коллекция занимала без малого два шкафа, и истинный ценитель не пожалел бы за нее и жизни. В конце концов она остановила свой выбор на длинном стеке и дилдо с шипами, бросила последний оценивающий взгляд в зеркало и отправилась в подвал.

Хорошо замаскированный и снабженный кодовым замком и надежной звукоизоляцией, подвал был ее любимым местом в доме. Еще с порога она вдохнула запахи кожи, дерева, пота, секса, крови и масла, и почувствовала себя дома.

— Фьють-фьють! — посвистала она, и из угла послышался короткий радостный полустон-полувзвизг. Наташа пошла туда, чеканя шаг и похлопывая себя стеком по бедру. Звуки нетерпения и радости делались все отчетливей, хоть и не прибавляли в громкости: она давно отучила нижнего шуметь зря. Настоящий секс, как и настоящие преступления, не терпит демонстративности.

Под ногой зазвенело, и Наташа, не отвлекаясь, оттолкнула в сторону простую жестяную миску с остатками еды.

Наклонилась, поймала цепь, вделанную в стену, потянула к себе. Баки не нужно было звать дважды: виляя задом, он уже полз к ней, захлебываясь блаженным скулежом, глаза над собачьей маской смотрели умоляюще и счастливо. Три дня назад он вернулся с миссии, упал на кровать и проспал двенадцать часов, а потом пришел к ней с маской и ошейником. Их время на двоих никогда не длилось долго, но оно было, и они были – друг у друга.

Наташа покачала головой, многозначительно щелкнула стеком по высокому сапогу и спросила:

— И кто же у нас тут хороший мальчик?

Судя по лицу, Баки немедленно бы кончил, будь у него такая возможность, но Наташа знала: ее нет. Он получит свое наслаждение только из ее рук, ее властью, с ее позволения, и никак иначе. От этого сладко подрагивало сердце, а между ног делалось мокро. Она отстегнула маску, и Баки тут же, не дожидаясь команды, принялся вылизывать ей сапоги.

Ночь обещала быть восхитительной.


End file.
